gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Duke O'Death
| price = $279,000 (Warstock Cache & Carry) |related = Dukes Kuruma (Armored)}} The Imponte '''Duke O'Death' is a two-door armored muscle car in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V, being exclusively obtained in the singleplayer and therefore absent in Grand Theft Auto Online. It is a specialized variant of the Dukes. The vehicle is exclusive to players who have already played seventh console generation versions of the game, and is not available to all eighth generation players. Design The Duke O'Death is a highly modified variant of the Dukes; as such, it is based on the 1968-1970 Dodge Charger. It features the same chassis and body as the normal Dukes, but comes with custom frontal bullbars, a rollcage, an external rollbar with lights attached, decreased ground clearance and protective armor plates covering the windows and windshield. It also features a unique supercharger ram air scoop on its hood. Its paintjob seems to come in matte black as default. Performance The Duke O'Death is powered by a supercharged, high-output V8 engine, capable of providing excellent torque and top speed. In contrast with the normal variant of the Dukes, this vehicle seems to have better acceleration and top speed, although the vehicle has a tendency to oversteer at high speeds. Another downside is its poor braking abilities, however these can be easily tweaked to a much better working state in any Los Santos Customs mod garage. Durability is excellent, as the Duke O'Death is able to ram and push other vehicles off the road with ease, and the car's bodywork is very strong. Crash deformation is very minimal, and it can be said that this vehicle has some of the best durability traits in its class. Successfully combining the use of Franklin's Special Ability and the ramming ability of this car can make the car as effective as a Phantom, in terms of crashing. However, the Duke O'Death can still be destroyed by a Sticky Bomb or a direct hit from the Rhino's cannon. The Rhino can also run over and crush the car. GTA V Overview Locations *Spawns at the following locations after completing the Duel Random Event: **In a junkyard at the southern end of El Burro Heights. **In Grand Senora Desert at the eastern end of Harmony. ** Can be bought from www.warstock-cache-and-carry.com for $279,000 by all 3 protagonists. Gallery DukeO'Death-GTAV-Screenshot.jpg duke-o-death.jpg|The Duke O' Death on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Duke_oDeath_GTAVe_Warstock_C_C.jpg|For Sale (only after it has been unlocked). Duke_O'Death_GTAVe_ElBurro_Spawn.jpg|Spawned at El Burro Heights. Trivia *It shares its front bullbar design with those found on police vehicles. *The Duke O'Death's design may be a reference to the film Death Race, which revolves around the racing of heavily armored (and armed) road vehicles. Specifically, the 2008 remake features several cars similar in design to the Duke O'Death, including the Kuruma, which also has an armored variant. ** The car's overall look also appears to be an homage to the Pursuit Special used by the titular character in the Mad Max movies. * Much like the Roosevelt, the Duke O'Death has no default radio station; the radio will be switched off whenever the player enters the vehicle. * Once the player enters the Duke O'Death for the first time in the Random Event, semi-trucks and some cars will begin to attack the player. This is a reference to the Steven Spielberg movie Duel. Indeed, the random event is named "Duel". * Its name may be a reference to the fictional book "Duke of Death", from Clint Eastwood's movie Unforgiven. *The Duke O'Death is the only vehicle in Warstock Cache & Carry that has no description of it. *In GTA Online, glitched Duke O'Deaths modded in from singleplayer were made to automatically explode upon entry, used as a deterrent for obtaining glitched vehicles. Video See Also *The Dukes, the stock variant of the car. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Imponte Category:Exclusive Next Gen Content in GTA V Category:Customized Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Armored Vehicles